People With Broken Wings Never Forget
by unlock.your.heart
Summary: Once a year she would sit alone out on the giant tree branches. It was the anniversary of his death today. She never missed it. Most didn't understand why she did it. They didn't know who he was; it was as if he had never existed. Spoliers Force Unleashed


People With Broken Wings Never Forget

Disclaimer: As much as I wished that I owned the rights to The Force Unleashed, I don't.

--

She sat alone that night, gazing up at the stars. It had been exactly one year since the downfall of the Imperial reign which, ironically enough, had been on the anniversary of the forming of the Rebel Alliance. The battle between the two had lasted years. Long after _his_ death.

Once a year she would sit alone out on the giant tree branches. It was the anniversary of his death today. She never missed it. Most didn't understand why she did it. They didn't know who he was; it was as if he had never existed.

She let out a bitter laugh. It really was as if he had never existed. He had been Darth Vader's secret apprentice and on his missions, anyone he came into contact with had to be eliminated. The only regret she had was not being with him; not showing him a relationship. For pretty much the whole time they had known one another, they had danced around each other with playful banter and anyone could have seen the tension between the two. But he had died years ago. He sacrificed himself so that the founders of the Rebel Alliance could escape and put their plan into action.

It had worked, they had won. It had felt good to know that his sacrifice hadn't been in vain. It was a hollow victory for her, she missed him. They had been together through thick and thin. He had rescued her when Vader had specifically told him to leave his past behind. That was when her feelings for him had changed. Actions speak louder than words - she had always believed that – and his decision to save her from imminent death, showed her that he'd cared for her a least a little.

She sighed. They had had one night together before the battle on the Death Star, and after he hadn't come back she realized that she was in the, ah, _family_ way. That had been seven years ago now, and said little bundle of joy was now barreling toward her at top speed. At the last possible moment she lept into the air in a Force Jump.

"Mummy!" The small girl cried out as she tackled her mother to the ground.

"Hey you," she said into her daughter's blonde hair. The small girl pulled back and gave her mother a grin. She was an exact replica of her father, the only way to tell that they were related was the girl's platinum blonde hair.

Resting her head on her mother's shoulder the tiny girl asked, "Mummy why do you sit out here alone?"

Placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead the older woman began her story, "Well sweetheart before you were born your Daddy and I were fighting on the wrong side of the War. I was his pilot and he did special tasks for the bad man in charge. We went on many missions together. But one day the big bad man in charge betrayed us, and we went and helped create the Rebel Alliance. But the bad man found out and captured our friends. Your Daddy wanted to save them so we went to their space station and he battled the bad men. He beat them, but sacrificed himself so that we could escape."

Her daughter looked confused. "But why do you sit out here?"

Hugging her daughter she continued, "Patience Liana, I'm getting there. Do you know what day today is?"

"Yeah! It's the day the bad men were defeated!"

Sighing the young woman trudged on in her speech, "Yes but seven years ago this is the day your father passed away."

The girl's smile dropped. Her tone was solemn now, or as solemn as a seven year old girl could pull off, "Mummy, what did Daddy look like?"

She smiled. "He looked exactly like you sweetie. Except he had really short brown hair instead of long blonde hair."

Her wide brown eyes lit up as she pointed off behind her mother. "You mean like that man there?"

She followed the direction Liana was pointing. Her breath caught in her throat. It was him.

_Galen._

He looked the exact same as he did before he became one with the Force. Tall and weathered looking, as if he'd seen and experienced things most wouldn't in an entire lifetime. He was still wearing the Corellian Flight Jacket that he knew she'd loved.

She stood up, daughter still in her arms and walked slightly closer to the man she'd loved for the past seven years. Stopping, she placed her on the ground, put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and subtly shifted so that she was in front of Liana. She and Starkiller stared into each other's eyes for several long moments.

Breaking the contact she got on her knees and whispered into her daughter's ear, "Sweetie why don't you go find Uncle Kota to play with you?"

Liana looked up at her with a huge grin on her face. "Okay!" She sprinted by Starkiller to go and find the old war veteran to presumably persuade him to play tea party with her. She had General Kota wrapped around her tiny fingers and knew it. She was cunning just as her father was before her.

After her daughter had scampered off, she approached what seemed to be Starkiller with caution. She open and closed her mouth trying to make words come out about three times. This made him smile, one of those rare smiles that made his whole face light up. He reached out a hand and traced her features with a feather light caress. He leaned in, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to.

She didn't.

Their lips met and it was if the whole galaxy was spinning then falling and crashing back into place. She'd missed him so much. As she moved closer to him, he pulled back and looked away.

"I shouldn't have done that," he replied in that same smooth voice she'd grown to love. "You're with someone else now aren't you? I shouldn't have come."

As he made to leave, he looked at her with sad brown eyes.

"Can you answer one question for me though?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love the father of your child?"

She looked at him with complete honesty in her eyes and replied softly in her accented basic, "Yes."

At the sound of her answer his shoulders sagged and his face took on the look of a broken man.

"Wait!" she called out after him.

He stopped waiting for her to go on, but not turning around.

"You're an idiot you know that?"

He whipped around and looked at her quizzically.

She sighed, "You're her father."

His face lit up like a match.

"Really?"

She nodded a smile pulling at her lips.

With such speed she barely saw him move, she was in his arms and his kisses were raining down upon her face. Their embrace lasted for what seemed like an eternity, but she pulled back and placed a hand on his cheek, as if making sure he was really there and this wasn't some figment of her imagination.

She looked into his deep brown eyes thinking that one could get lost in them forever. She asked the question that had been lingering on her tongue since she saw him, "How are you here? You died while letting us escape. Kota said he felt you become one with the Force. How is this even possible?"

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "I don't really know. One moment all I felt was blinding pain from the Emperor's Force Lightening, then nothing. It was if I was floating in the Force. I could hear small voices inside my head telling me that I hadn't fulfilled my intended destiny, but that it wasn't the right time to put me back. I don't know how much time has passed, but judging from the looks of things, several years have."

Pulling him closer to her she whispered, "Yes, it's been seven years since your battle against Vader and Palpatine."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I've missed so much." He shook his head sadly.

Placing her hands on either side of his face she looked him in the eye. "But what is this unfulfilled destiny? Will you be able to stay with us, or will you have to leave?"

"I don't know, but if this is all the time I have with you and our little girl I'm sure as hell not going to waste it."

She sighed and placed her head on his chest. "I love you, you know that right?"

She could feel him smiling as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "That's good thing because I love you too Juno Eclipse."


End file.
